Ole! Ola! Oh no!
Summary: 'Tyndereus gets kidnapped at a football game by a football obsessed cult. Now the Hunters have to rescue him. ''The camera opens up in Rome, where the annual world championship tournament is underway. The camera zooms into the stands to show the Rebel Hunters along with Tyndereus Lelex, Nia's younger cousin and heir to the throne of Sparta, cheering on their favorite team, the Lion Beasts from Zanabia. The team kicks the ball into the goal and the crowd goes wild. 'Tyndereus Lelex: '''YEAH! GO LIONS! '''Everyone: '''YEAH!!! '''Yang Hou: '''Their sponsors might be shady but these guys are good! *he takes a huge sip of his soda* '' 'Announcer: '''That that's half time folks! Take a break and we'll be back shortly! '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''Thank gods! We really need to go. ''The camera cuts to the male bathrooms where The guy Hunters and Tyndereus just walked in. Suddenly the lights went out and Tyndereus feels someone grab him, but before he could scream the hand pushes a rag that's been dipped in a knock out drug to his nose, causing him to pass out. The lights come back on and the guy Hunters and everyone in the bathroom were shocked at what had happened. 'Hachi Nile: '''Is everyone okay? '''Adam Beetle: '''Wait! Where's Ty?! ''*grabs his phone and calls the other Hunters* ''RED ALERT! TY'S GONE! ''Ty wakes up in a strange room, it's completely filled with footballs and he's taped to the wall in an extremely thick layer of duct tape. 'Tyndereus Lelex: '''HELLO? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? HELP! ''*A bag is thrown over his head and he is peeled off the wall and onto the wheel barrow.* ''WHAT THE- WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?! HEEEELLLPPPP! ''A man with a large beard looks at Ty and smirks. He adjusts his tie and motions his minions the other way. 'Carter Vale: '''Bring the sacrifice to the manor, it will be quite an event for tonight's masquerade ball. ''The camera cuts to the bathroom where the Hunters are searching for clues. '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''If he's held for ransom, that's just gonna be redundant. But what would they want with him?! '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Do we look like we know?! '''Nia Troy: '''Guys, calm down. We can figure this out. '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: ''*smells something in the air* I smell something! ''He follows the strange odor to a trash can, he pulls out a rag and hands it over to Shade. They teleport to his lab where they analyze the rag. They found that it is soaked in an inhalant knock out drug. Shade is then able to extract small amounts of skin cells from one side of the rag and fingerprints from the other side. The results show that they don't belong to the same person. Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'Nia, I'm gonna need a hair from you. '''Nia Troy: '''Got it! ''*she pulls out a small strand from her head* '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: ''*tests the DNA from Nia and the skin cells* Yep, they're from Ty alright. '''Ife Aeras: '''Oh boy, he's not gonna last long... '''Nia Troy: '''Hey! '''Toni Aeras: '''He's kinda right. Let's be honest, Ty's not much of a fighter. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan:' The drug matches up exactly with what the medical faction of Defarz Enterprises produces. Adam Beetle: '''Defarz? He sounds familiar...Oh yeah! He was that dude to tried to flirt with aunt Midnight and aunt Miri at one of their concerts! '''Amber von Olympus: ''*takes out her phone* From what we know, he's a businessman investing in sports especially in the Lion Beasts, he's a sponsor. '''Eigou Nile: '''Yeah, and apparently he's been doing some dirty dealings with the criminal underworld and is rumored to be part of a cult. '''Yoruko Senju: '''Man, that just sounds creepy. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''I remember reading something in one of my magazines about a ball or something happening at his place tonight. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''You're right! If he won't come to us, we'll go to him! ''The camera cuts to the ball. The Rebel Hunters sneak in disguise with help from Eigou and Shade's hacking, Adam and Amber's maps and Kagami's multilingual skills to distract the guards. Inside the party they are surprised by the number of people, there are hundreds of people in the manor's ballroom alone and not even counting the numerous servants darting around. Kagami Nile: 'This place is huge! Setsuna, do you see anything? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''I...I do actually. This way! ''The team follows Setsuna down the hallway to the back garden, they notice some people standing next to the fountain. They hold up their masks and the fountain silently moves out of the way, revealing a spiralling staircase. The team snoop in behind them and follow them from a distance, down a dark corridor lit by torches. 'Foxx Otur: '''I hear lots of people down here. ''*his ears continue twitching* '' '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''This place gives me the chills. But at least he has fine taste in weaponry displays. '''Valaria cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Not now sis, we have a prince to rescue! ''They reach an underground ballroom just as large and elegant as the one upstairs. But the most unsettling thing about this ballroom is its multiple motifs of footballs and things related to it, such as the goal shaped chandeliers or the whistle shaped wine fountain. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and everyone turns to the end of the ballroom. Victor Defarz walks in and the whole room erupted with applause much to the confusion of the Hunters. 'Victor Defarz: '''Welcome my children! Tonight, to celebrate our upcoming deliverance, we will thank our god the mighty football-head Spherius, for bestowing on us another step closer to meeting the one true savior! '''Eigou Nile: '''Deliverance? '''Yang Hou: '''Savior? This dude really is in a cult. Amber are you filming? '''Amber von Olympus: '''Yep! ''8taps her earrings* ''Hidden camera style. '''Voctor Defarz: '''Now! Bring in the sacrifice! And as usual a pure maiden will perform it! ''The middle of the floor opens and Tyndereus is there strapped to an altar with candles and football cleats around him and 2 pedestals appear, one has a golden knife decorated with a football motif and another has a ball which seems to be covered in skin. The crowds ooh and aah but the Hunters almost vomit at the sight. '' ''Nia Troy: *sees the knife, the chandelier's angle and quickly calculates the amount of time they would have to reach the private elevator* ''Guys, I have a plan. Now listen carefully. ''The Hunters hudle in close as Nia explains the plan. '''Nia Troy: '''Make sure we have enough time. '''Everyone: '''Got it. '''victor Defarz: '''Which maiden in the crowd sees herself pure enough to perform this sacred ceremony? '''Setsuna Mikoto: ''*raises her hand* I do. ''The crowd parts for her as she walks up to the center of the ballroom. The spotlight is now on her. Victor Defarz: 'Now, maiden. Begin the ceremony. ''Setsuna smirks, she takes the ceremonial knife and slits her hand suddenly she activates pull force glyphs which pushes everyone away. '' '''Nia Troy: '''Everyone, now! ''They all aim their weapons at the chandelier in the center and they did a combined shot and shot it down. Tyndereus screams but Setsuna frees him and pulls him out of the way as the chandelier crashes down. '''Victor Defarz: '''WHO ARE YOU?! SPHERIUS WILL PUNISH YOU WITH PLAGUES! I AM HIS PROPHET! '''Setsuna Mikoto: ''*smirks as she removes her yokai mask* Oh really? Then you should know who you're messing with. ''She and Yoruko activate glyphs underneath her and her teammates and springs them to the private elevator. Nia throws the knife and slices down the other chandeliers. Nia Troy: 'That's what you get for messing with my family. ''The entrances are blocked as the elevator shoots up to the ground floor. Everyone hurries out before it explodes. The police arrives and the cults members and Victor are arrested. 'Officer: '''Great work, kids. The skin on that ball, they match up to the profiles of some missing people. '''Rebel Hunters: '''Happy to help. ''They are rewarded and Tyndereus takes of his jersey and throws it down the elevator shaft. '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''No more Lion beasts for me. '''Nia Troy: ''*bear hugs her cousin* Short stack mark three! I'm so happy you're alright! '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''Nia, I'm fine! ''Nia just bear hugs him more much to his discomfort. Everyone laughs and they all teleport back to New Troy and turn on the TV. 'Announcer: '''And back to the game! '''Nia Troy: '''Wanna watch some wrestling instead? '''Everyone: '''Yeah. '''Talia Reflection: '''I don't think I can even look at a football anymore. ''Everyone laughs as the screen fades black.Category:Fan Webisodes